


you're the universe i'm helpless in

by nascence (noktah)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktah/pseuds/nascence
Summary: “sing for me?” jonghyun asks, snaking his arms around minhyun’s waist, pressing his ear against minhyun’s heart.his eyes are half-shut, but stars keep sending out lights from within, piercing the darkness away – hope, faith, love. sometimes, minhyun wonders why he is the receiving end of his love, why he is the chosen one even when he’s the one who initiated their connection, but alas he chases away those thoughts. rather than answering enigmas, he is better off trying to keep being loved, to keep loving him.a quarter of minhyun and jonghyun's day.





	you're the universe i'm helpless in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i made them so sappy i just need some fluff 2hyun after the abundance of 2hyun angst flooding my tl two weeks ago? and anw this is my first english fic in a year hooray so i'm sorry if there's any typos/grammar mistakes etc orz
> 
> title is taken from [venus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwMN8QtWCic) by sleeping at last

 

 

jonghyun comes home to the sharp smell of something burnt.

“minhyun,” jonghyun calls, already sounds exasperated. then he walks into the kitchen that maybe needs to be renamed to a shipwreck found in land instead of under the sea.

minhyun, dressed in his wonder women apron and fox gloves, is flailing in front of a burnt cake. jonghyun will lean against the doorframe, fondly think his boyfriend is adorable like that if only he’s trying not to blow up their home. they still need to pay the monthly rent after all.

minhyun does not notice jonghyun’s presence, muttering incomprehensible words under his breath, and jonghyun has to to put his fingers on the small of minhyun’s back to get his attention. minhyun quickly jumps in surprise.

“you scared me,” minhyun breathes out.

“i should’ve been the one to say that,” says jonghyun, glancing around at the mess minhyun made. “why did you cook, anyway?”

minhyun looks at his homemade cake, cringing hard at the almost-black surface, in denial of the fact that he’s the one who baked that atrocious-looking cake. he scrambles for jonghyun’s comfort, leaning into his presence, nose against jonghyun’s head, mumbling, “i just want to make you something edible.”

jonghyun looks up at him, blinking in wonder. “what for?”

“your birthday.”

“oh.”

jonghyun checks out his phone. battery at five percent and one hour away till he is twenty three years and one day.

“i don’t remember,” jonghyun admits. in his past birthdays, minhyun likes to greet him with birthday wishes and kisses. he’s also wondering why minki and dongho did not spam him messages and plethora of cake stickers, but maybe minhyun had something to do with it. also maybe he should’ve check the calendar more often so he will not unconsciously pass minhyun’s birthday without giving him anything. just in case. “why didn’t you remind me again?”

“because you left so quickly in the morning,” says minhyun. “and i thought maybe this is finally the time i can give you this kind of surprise.”

“well, you did surprise me, so consider it’s succesful.” jonghyun exhales before he kisses minhyun’s cheek. “thank you.”

minhyun grins. “happy birthday.”

jonghyun hums in appreciation. “now, clean up your mess.”

minhyun finally sees the shipwreck in his peripheral: spilt dough, snowflakes of flour, ants gathering for the pool of sugar on the floor, and many, many other things that will haunt minhyun to sleep. minhyun is usually so quick at cleaning once he saw dust or cookie crumbles, so even jonghyun is amazed of how long their kitchen managed to be dirty for more than ten minutes.

minhyun frowns. “i can’t believe i wrecked my own house. my cleaning duty card is revoked.”

he pats his left arm in faux pity. “it’s fine. you’ll make this the tidiest kitchen in south korea.”

“mmm, good thing you have a boyfriend who is a clean freak.”

“what would i be without you,” says jonghyun, pulling out giggles out of minhyun’s closed lips. their short session of soft kisses is interrupted by the impatient rumbling of jonghyun’s stomach.

“i’ll cook something,” jonghyun says. “you okay with ramen?”

“yeah,” minhyun replies. “anyway, don’t eat the cake. i’ll throw it out.”

jonghyun pouts. “but i haven’t tasted it yet.”

“just don’t.”

as minhyun grabs his cleaning tools, jonghyun pays no heed to minhyun’s words and takes a bite of the burnt cake. sweetness floods his tongue and jonghyun finds that it is edible after all. quite delicious, even. he’ll eat it during one of his anime marathons.

later, they eat their ramen. minhyun opens the fridge to take cold water but he finds the cake instead.

“i thought i told you to dump it?”

“and i didn’t listen,” jonghyun says. “minhyun, i’ll eat everything you made, okay? even if it’s burnt.”

“why?”

“because you’re the one who made it?”

minhyun is a hopeless romantic who falls for cliche things, so he gives up, keeping his grumbles to himself. jonghyun eyes up at minhyun’s red ears. in his heart, he thanks his own collection of romance _manhwa_ s for guiding him, then empties his bowl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

it is past two am but the words are still not flowing from his synapses to the glaring screen before him. minhyun massages the bridge of his nose, frustrated because aron will get mad if his draft is not finished by the end of this month and minhyun does not like to get in aron’s bad side. he’s seen enough already.

minhyun does not hear the footsteps, but there are suddenly sleeved arms circling around his neck, fingertips brushing his t-shirt, a chin comfortably resting on his head.

for a guy who says he does not like skinship on their first date, jonghyun sure is clingy.

“you finished your game yet?” minhyun asks, taking jonghyun’s hand with his fingers and thumbs his palm, tracing every single line etched on his skin in small caresses.

“i’m too sleepy to focus on the final boss,” answers jonghyun with a yawn. “and i went to the bedroom, but you weren’t there.”

“sorry,” minhyun answers, fingers restlessly hovering over his keyboard. “i don’t know how to write, apparently.”

“don’t say that. you are hwang minhyun.”

minhyun can’t help but raising one eyebrow. “what does that even mean?”

“that means,” jonghyun starts, hands off minhyun to spin his chair around so they can talk face-to-face, with jonghyun looming over him, “you are hwang minhyun who i will always trust in his ability to make such beautiful worlds built scratch from zero by his own fingers.”

minhyun blinks, does not really know how to absorb jonghyun’s words, but god, he’s so going to keep the sentence inside his ribcage, near to his lungs, to his heart.

eventually, minhyun settles with, “is that why you love me?”

“probably,” is what jonghyun answers. “you are my muse.”

funny, minhyun thinks, because jonghyun is his muse: the grace of his languid dance movements, the sharpness of his visage, his eyes which could carry infinite galaxies within, and his every word are languages need to be studied and cared for.

and minhyun falls, falls, falls into this deep abyss.

the thing is: he does not want to be alone to explore the uncharted area – all the uncertain depth and width.

two years ago, minhyun took the leap of faith. he nervously asked him out for a bookstore date in front of jonghyun’s dance studio after one evening lesson had been finished. whistles and coos from his students were anything but alarm signs until he saw him nodded, fingers curled into his fists, half-hidden in his oversized sweater sleeves, and asked back, “when exactly are we going?”

and jonghyun falls in too.

“minhyun-ie,” jonghyun starts and minhyun snaps out from his reverie. jonghyun cracks a lopsided curl of lips, then gives his plump cheeks a few soft pats. “let’s sleep, okay?”

how could he resist him?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

summer heat does not really seep into the atmosphere yet, so somehow, almost at the end of june minhyun still shivers just because of air condition freezing the room.

minhyun does not know if he wants to blame global warming or jonghyun wrapped in the cover all by himself.

“jju-ya,” minhyun whispers. “i’m cold.”

jonghyun stirs, gripping the covers tightly. “i’m cold too.”

“you’re wearing my hoodie – how are you still cold?”

“blame my body,” jonghyun grumbles and turns his body away from minhyun.

“jju-ya,” the younger calls out. “jju-ya.”

“mmm.”

“i’m freezing.”

“so?”

“so stop hogging the cover for yourself.”

jonghyun turns back, face slowly breaks out into a smile, tinted with sleepiness. and when chuckles escape from jonghyun’s lips, low and raspy, his eyes crinkle with fondness. minhyun is still learning how not to get breathless at the sight of this.

“he he, sorry. come here.”

jonghyun opens the cover, a vast universe splays before minhyun, waiting to be scooped in his arms. minhyun scoots over to the graciously given space. the cover falls, envelopes them in a such familiar warmth.

home, minhyun thinks.

“sing for me?” jonghyun asks, snaking his arms around minhyun’s waist, pressing his ear against minhyun’s heart.

his eyes are half-shut, but stars keep sending out lights from within, piercing the darkness away – hope, faith, love. sometimes, minhyun wonders why he is the receiving end of his love, why he is the chosen one even when he’s the one who initiated their connection, but alas he chases away those thoughts. rather than answering enigmas, he is better off trying to keep being loved, to keep loving him.

everything he’ll do to make them infinite.

and so, like a knight serving his everything for his king, minhyun obeys and sings.

 

 

* * *

 

  

every night jonghyun places a glass of water on their bedside table, so when he wakes up he could kiss minhyun first without having to be worried about morning breath.

minhyun, half-awake, appreciates it with lips pressing poems and prayers against jonghyun’s skin.

“another daybreak with you,” minhyun breathes out on his veins, as if he could not believe jonghyun woke up beside him for another day, as if jonghyun will ever get tired of him and discarded him.

jonghyun would not ever, _ever_ do that. so he ghosts his fingers on minhyun's nape, echoes, "another daybreak with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cvercome)! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
